<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Thieves by Sasy_B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637010">Dancing Thieves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B'>Sasy_B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>formerly posted anonymously! just a curious experiment to see if removing my name would change anything! :)</p>
<p>wrote this in a twitter thread and figured it was fine enough to post. i just love romantic them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The way they moved was like habit, the easy sway, the footwork they never actually rehearsed; Jigen would misstep from time to time but Lupin would make corrections accordingly allowing the beat to flow through them easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something they had not talked about, would not after. The song came on and Lupin grabbed Jigen and after a few passed teasing words and content laughter they fit themselves together in that dance that felt so real and so dream-like at once. The song was slow, the thrum of the base keeping the beat more than the drums as some cliché lyrics trickled in over the melody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen noted how relaxed Lupin had become, the firm press of their hands clasped together feeling more like a puzzle piece sliding into place than a hold on a whole other person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen finally tore his eyes away from the movement of their feet for a moment, only just realizing the way Lupin's eyes remained fixed on him and only him. It startled Jigen the way they were filled with such familiarity and, the curl to his lips a pleasant and all too alluring reminder of who the man in front of him was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen retreated under the brim of his hat, hiding a blush as the song finally eased out to its final end. Lupin suddenly leaned in close, face only a small tilt away from pressing to Jigen's. Jigen eyed him as Lupin finally leaned in, only just ghosting his lips on his own before smirking and pulling back, sauntering over to the other side of the room to make himself a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen stood stunned for a moment, watching the way the thief walked off, confident he had stolen everything his heart desired. He righted his hat and tie, finally letting himself breathe before turning and following close behind, yelling at his partner for finishing off the last of his whisky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>